


I'm Pretty Sure I'm Staying

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was pulled from his thoughts by Grantaire’s softly asked, “What was it this time?” Enjolras opened his mouth to tell him it wasn’t any of his business, just as he heard the faintly muttered, “Never mind.”</p><p>A drabble that I wrote for someone on tumblr. May turn into an actual multi-chapter story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pretty Sure I'm Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for tumblr user end-game-destiel. This is my first story for the fandom. The title comes from the song "Jump on my Shoulders" by AWOLNATION.

Enjolras reached the old set of apartments in a surprisingly short amount of time. He had run most of the way, whether out of adrenaline or the pure need to just get away, he couldn’t be sure. His old, ripped up shoes made a squeaking sound as he shuffled in place at the entrance to the building. 

Catching his breath, he aggressively pressed the intercom button to get inside. He knew that the other young man wouldn’t be expecting him, so he moved to stand on the sidewalk in order to be seen well. 

Just as he did, a window was opened and a messy head of hair peeked out. Though it was dark, he could recognize the figure. 

There was a cough, and then a whispered, “What are you doing here?” greeted Enjolras from the third-story window. 

“I don’t think this is the right place to discuss this,” was his gruff reply. “Please just let me in.”

The other boy must have been able to see that Enjolras wasn’t in the best condition, because he quickly disappeared back into the room. Enjolras took that as his cue to return to the door. He heard the door unlock with a buzzing noise and he entered the building as quietly as possible. 

When he reached his destination, the young man from the window was there waiting to pull him roughly inside before hastily closing and locking the door behind them. He dragged Enjolras down the hall, holding tightly to his sleeve, not letting go until they reached the door all the way at the end. 

The pair squeezed into the small bathroom and Enjolras was forced to sit on the toilet seat by the dark-haired boy. Enjolras watched as he dug through one of the cupboards, pulling out a small first aid pouch.

“Grantaire, there is really no need t–” Enjolras cut his speech short when he saw the stern look on Grantaire’s face. He knew any argument he made at this point would simply be ignored, not unlike the outcome of the many arguments the two had had before. 

Enjolras sat patiently as Grantaire cleaned a cut on his cheek with antiseptic, wincing only slightly, but not enough to alert him. He could hear Grantaire mumbling under his breath, but he could only make out every other word. “Careful…hurt…if only…damnit…”

There were moments like this when Enjolras was truly baffled by the other man. Grantaire was usually loud and bothersome and always less than sober- how a seventeen year old could already be so far down the bottle, Enjolras couldn’t comprehend. This Grantaire, however, was different. He was gentle; careful not to press too hard against the bruises adorning the blonde man’s face and he seemed to be fully concentrated on the task at hand, something which wouldn’t be possible while inebriated. 

Enjolras was pulled from his thoughts by Grantaire’s softly asked, “What was it this time?” Enjolras opened his mouth to tell him it wasn’t any of his business, just as he heard the faintly muttered, “Never mind.”

Grantaire stood from where he was kneeling in front of the other boy and packed up the supplies. He surveyed the damage from a distance before sighing.

“I think it’s time you consider leaving them for good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user crazyeuphrasie, Monte (enjolrastopheles) and Lexi (sassmaster-killian) for their input and for giving a bit of a confidence boost. Let me know if I should continue and make this a multi-chapter fic. Thanks!


End file.
